


论如何帮单身同学告白

by OceansBreeze



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceansBreeze/pseuds/OceansBreeze





	论如何帮单身同学告白

“干杯！”六支酒杯潇洒地碰撞在一起，发出叮的脆响，震得杯中的液体荡漾着几乎要溅出来，酒精、能量液的气味连同久别重逢后浓得化不开的故友情谊，一起弥漫在开来，渐渐填满了这个小包间。

“我说警车啊，这么多年过去了，你脱单了没啊？”莱迪借着酒劲儿大着舌头嚷嚷。

“依我看，他的臭脾气一辈子脱不了单。咱们三个是老同学，那点底细都摸得一清二楚。”杰西卡醉醺醺地将头靠在莱迪的肩膀上。

警车有点无奈地看着面前秀恩爱的两个老同学，这二位是当年他们系里的系草和系花，没毕业的时候三个小伙伴经常凑在一起，不是一起泡图书馆就是去训练场，那时候警车就已经敏感地察觉到莱迪和杰西卡都对对方有意思，只不过二者都没有去挑破这层窗户纸，警车也不愿意掺和人家的感情，二位同学如果真的互相有好感，他也希望看到他们修成正果，不过在他看来真正的爱情就像果实一样，在阳光明媚的恰当的春天生长出来，这之后要做的便是耐心等待和培养，等待恰当的时机、培养感情；待时机成熟，金色的秋天到了，也就是可以互相坦白心意的时候，这时它才会甜美，而不是外人或者朋友插一脚再加点催熟剂。这样的爱情来得快，走得也快。

毕业之后大家都断了联系，警车不知道莱迪和杰西卡是怎么走到一起的，也不知道他们用什么方法搞到了自己的联系方式。在将信将疑地接通通讯之后警车才知道自己的两个同学在一起了，他还是发自内心地祝贺他们的，然后就是现在这场同学聚会了，莱迪非得要警车把家属也带过来，然后他们的通话内容就被烟幕“无意中”听到了，这就是为什么烟幕、敌无双和蓝霹雳会出现在这里的原因。

“二哥才不是单身呢。”这是蓝霹雳成年之后第一次喝酒，警车是看在同学聚会上不喝酒可能不利于大家的兴致的份儿上才勉强同意他小酌几杯。尽管如此，不胜酒力的蓝霹雳还有有微醉的迹象。“我二哥啊……嗝儿，他有暗恋对象，就是，嗝儿……一直没表白。”“没错，而且他的暗恋对象也喜欢他，俩互相暗恋好几千年了都鸭子嘴硬不肯告白！”烟幕搂着敌无双的胳膊补充道。

莱迪和杰西卡对视几秒，然后不约而同地露出了姨母笑。“难得啊，你暗恋的人也在暗恋你，兄嘚，要不要老同学们帮你创造表白的机会啊？”莱迪凑到警车面前压低声音道。

“还有，别跟我们提什么‘爱情不需要催熟剂’这一套。有的人不需要催熟剂，但有的人没有催熟剂就真的注定单身。”杰西卡盯着警车一本正经地说。“嘿，别往别处看，我就是在说你，兄嘚。”

这俩人十有八九是借着酒劲儿开始八卦了，真是江山易改本性难移，想当年他们还是学生的时候，莱迪和杰西卡就没少传同学甚至是老师、校领导的八卦。警车下意识地想要反驳二位同学的观点，但他的脑模块却有点乱，估计是刚刚故友重逢有些激动，不小心喝多了，这使他找不出合适的怼回去的词句，刚刚烟幕和蓝霹雳提到的暗恋对象，他当然知道指的是谁，而且几乎所有和他关系还算可以的朋友也都猜得到答案。

警车承认他喜欢爵士，但只是单纯朋友之间的那种喜欢，用地球上某国的一个流行词语形容或许就是“社会主义社会兄弟情”，敌无双曾经用“友以上恋未满”这个词语来形容这种感情，当时警车对自家哥夫的评论不置可否，但这天晚上老同学的起哄，然他不由得开始重新考虑自己对爵士的感情。不过爵士对他是什么感情呢？这是个问题。至于怎么弄明白，直接去问是行不通的，很容易引起误会，甚至有可能把多年的友情毁于一旦；间接了解，比如去问爵士的朋友，似乎也行不通，想想看，爵士的那两位了“好闺蜜”——录音机和啰嗦像是能守住秘密的家伙吗？再或者……

想到这里，警车拼命甩了甩头，仿佛是要把脑子里乱七八糟的想法都甩出去，怎么可能呢，哪怕是亲自去问也不能把爵士灌醉了再问啊，不然以后其他战友会怎么看他？爵士会怎么看他？

当晚他们六个一直开怀痛饮到深夜，最后莱迪和杰西卡都喝得酩酊大醉，警车不得不在酒馆对面的旅店里替他们租了房间，然后和敌无双一起把两个最贵抬了进去；首次喝酒的蓝霹雳没有把握好自己的酒量，也把自己灌得半醉，不过他的意识还算清醒，烟幕和警车一左一右把他搀扶回家。

“老弟，”回家的路上烟幕突然开口。“你也老大不小，该找个对象了，大家都看得出来你喜欢爵士，需要我帮你最后去问问他喜不喜欢你吗？”

“不用。”警车果断地拒绝。

烟幕用一副恨铁不成钢的口气说教道：“你什么时候才能懂点事，再说了，你作为高层怎么不可以谈对象？正好起个带头作用，免得下属一堆单身狗。爵士哪点配不上你了？你们的漆颜色相似，职位也差不多，虽说性格差得有点多了但观念几乎是一致的，门当户对都没问题了。”说到这里烟幕突然噤声，看着被搀扶着的处于半睡半醒状态、全靠下意识行走的蓝霹雳，像是终于放下心来。“反正现在周围也没有外人，你现在老老实实告诉我和敌无双，你喜不喜欢爵士？！”

警车犹豫了一下，结结巴巴地回答：“喜……喜欢。”

“既然喜欢那就去追他！”烟幕把声音提高了八度，然后用没有扶着蓝霹雳的那只手狠狠拍了下警车的肩膀，目光严肃、表情郑重地看着自己这个在感情上不开腔的弟弟，好像是在吩咐什么机密任务。“你的那俩同学说下周要举办同学聚会，老同学都得来，有对象的带对象、有孩子的带孩子，中途还要K歌，这可是个表白的好机会！你就带着爵士去吧！”

警车最后都不知道自己怎么就答应了，地球上某国有 “酒后吐真言”和“借酒壮胆”这样的说法，估计就是因为今晚喝了高纯酒劲儿上来了，然后就浑浑噩噩地被哥哥做好了“思想工作”。夜里独自躺在充电床上辗转反侧，酒醒了的警车睡意全无，于是他开始考虑烟幕那番安排的可行性：如果爵士真的也喜欢自己，这种表白方式别说还挺浪漫，但问题同时也出在这里——可万一爵士不喜欢自己，这样岂不是为难了他，叫他答应也不是不答应也不是，最后下不了台吗？

就这样警车越想越心焦，不知不觉又沉沉睡去。在彻底陷入沉睡的前几秒，他还想着：据说地球人流行求婚的时候送戒指，要不我也去买个回来？

……

第二天中午警车收到了莱迪的留言，莱迪问他烟幕是否已经将同学聚会的事情转告给他，于是警车回复曰烟幕已经告知他了；莱迪又问他是否准备聚会的时候把他喜欢的那个TF拉过来并且借此机会表白，他们还可以帮忙烘托氛围，警车再次回复曰自己还在考虑。

刚刚收起通讯器之后警车突然感到后背增加了什么重量，未等他扭头一块能量糖就被一直手塞进他的嘴里。警车被动地吃下糖块，同时也猜到了是谁会在送报告的时候顺带往自己背上趴一会儿。“闹够了吗？下去！”

“让我趴一会儿。”爵士双手从后面环抱着警车的肩膀，把脑袋抵在他肩炮的底座上。“在看什么好东西，我来之后就赶快收起来了？”

“同学聚会。”警车漫不经心地回答，然后他试探性地问：“愿意和我一起去吗？”

“同学聚会不都是带家属嘛，谁见过有带同事去的，你就不怕你的那群同学多嘴，说我是你男朋友？”爵士对警车的要求很是意外。

“我就说烟幕他们没时间，带你来充个数。”警车搪塞着回答，尽力避免透露任何被提议告白的细节。综合多年以来共事的经验，以平时他对隔三差五交报告时的抱抱乐此不疲，这会不会就是他喜欢自己的暗示呢？

在爵士印象中这可是第一次警车主动邀请他参加活动！爵士拼命压住自己内心的狂喜和激动，用头在他的后脑勺上用力蹭了几下：“那我只好恭敬不如从命啦。”

警车决定赌一把。

……

同学聚会举办的日期说到就到了，警车也如约带了爵士按时到场。杰西卡看到他俩之后比了个惊讶的口型，然后趁爵士转身拿饮料的时候冲自己的老同学做了个鼓励的手势。“兄嘚，看好你哦。”她压低声音说。

警车点点头对她的好意表示感谢，然后开始策划着待会儿怎么告白，他有些焦躁地捏着手心里的那枚铂金戒指，在脑子里一遍遍过着自己准备了好几个晚上的告白台词。

他边喝着能量液边听着自己的同学们依次上台讲话，内容他没有心思听，他想当然得认为那些内容无非就是关于当年的学校生活，十有八九离不开谁当年暗恋过谁、谁被老师关过禁闭、谁逃了几堂课这类陈芝麻烂谷子，充其量再有几个成功人士上来分享成功的经验，还能得到同学们羡慕的眼光；再好一点，估计就是那些千篇一律的对老师和同学感激的话语。

“接下来有请我们当年的系草和系花，也是咱们这帮老伙计们中第一对跟自己的同学修成正果的神仙情侣莱迪和杰西卡为我们献唱一首，大家觉得怎么样？来，给呱唧呱唧！”司仪的声音把警车从自己的思绪中拉了回来。莱迪和杰西卡也在同学们的掌声和欢呼声中手挽手走到餐厅里临时搭建的小舞台上。

“刚刚司仪说得没错，作为咱们这群老同学中第一对走到一起的情侣……”莱迪拿起话筒最先开口道。

“那么现在就由我们来为大家合唱一曲，并借这首歌祝愿已经有火伴的同学们和自己的火伴感情越来越深厚甚至创造出可爱的小火种，有对象的同学们尽快与自己未来的另一半修成正果，也祝愿依旧单身的同学尽快找到自己的Mr. Right或者Miss Right！”杰西卡声情并茂地接话。

不知为何，警车感到莱迪和杰西卡在看着自己，好像最后那句话就是说给他听的。这么想着，他把手里的铂金戒指捏得更紧了。

爵士察觉出他的异样，关切地拍了拍他的肩膀：“嘿，从来了这里之后你就好像有什么心事，这是你的同学聚会，可我看你对这些活动好像很不积极。是不愿意来还是不舒服？如果你真的不喜欢就别勉强，我们可以悄悄退场……”

> _Hiding from the rain and snow_
> 
> _Trying to forget but I won't let go_
> 
> _Looking at a crowded street_
> 
> _Listening to my own heart beat_
> 
> _So many people all around the world_
> 
> _Tell me where do I find someone like you girl_

莱迪和杰西卡的合唱已经开始了，那是首多年以前蓝星发行的歌曲，如果没有记错，这正是一首求爱时唱给心上人的情歌。

第一段歌词才听完几句，警车就敏感地察觉到这首歌似乎就是那两个同学专门给他点的，并且还是为了给他的告白烘托气氛。爵士倒听得很悠闲，他靠在沙发椅的椅背上，惬意地喝着饮料，看来他暂时没意识到台上那两位唱歌是别有用心，更没意识到自己身边多年的战友兼同事正策划着向自己告白，甚至准备好了戒指。

_ _

> _ Take me to your heart _
> 
> _ Take me to your soul _
> 
> _ Give me your hand before I'm old _
> 
> _ Show me what love is haven't got a clue _
> 
> _ Show me that wonders can be true _

警车的后背和手心开始冒冷凝液了，他感到两位唱歌的同学的眼光正在这里瞟，那眼神好像在说：“我俩都已经把气氛给你烘托好了，只能帮你帮到这里了，接下来就要看你自己咯。”莱迪和杰西卡没有握着话筒的手牵在一起，甜蜜地十指相扣，那你侬我侬的恩爱样子，好似一对在水面上游动的天鹅，别说是台下的单身同学们，即使对于那些已经拥有伴侣的同学来说，依旧是很招人羡慕。这还不算完，唱着唱着这对被在场的全体同学羡慕的伴侣跳起了交谊舞，他们配合默契，你唱我和的同时迈出流畅迷人的舞步，在临时舞台上旋转、跳跃、舞动着腰肢，做出一个个高难度动作。看样子他们俩没少在一起跳交谊舞，据说这种舞步多年前由地球引进，曾几何时风靡塞伯坦的大小舞厅、娱乐场、油吧和夜店，成为当时情侣们和伴侣们的时尚与现在会跳这种舞步的塞伯坦人却屈指可数的情形形成了鲜明的对比。

不巧，当年爵士还教警车跳过交谊舞。

> _ They say nothing lasts forever _
> 
> _ We're only here today _
> 
> _ Love is now or never _
> 
> _ Bring me far away _
> 
> _ Take me to your heart _
> 
> _ Take me to your soul _
> 
> _ Give me your hand and hold me _
> 
> _ Show me what love is be my guiding star _
> 
> _ It's easy take me to your heart _

歌曲已经达到高潮，听到这里，警车深吸一口气，拿出铂金戒指单膝跪在爵士面前，台上唱歌的两位“始作俑者”莱迪和杰西卡最先欢呼起来甚至扔掉了话筒响亮地鼓起了掌，连歌都顾不得唱了，只有音响里还在持续播放着伴奏乐。

“一开始，世界上只有氢，恒星内部的聚变到铁为止，金、铂这样的重金属元素只能来自于超新星爆发这种宇宙中最绚丽的葬礼，也就是说，如果你送给你的心上人一枚铂金的戒指，他（她）就戴上了一块星星的碎片。”警车举起戒指说出早已准备好的表白词。

爵士手里的饮料杯啪地一声摔在地板上，杯中残余的饮料顺着地板的缝隙流淌开来，他近乎当机般傻傻地站在原地，不过作为汽车人阵营中的地球通，他当然知道这是求婚时的告白，戒指则是必不可少的求婚道具。他承认他暗恋警车已久，却苦于不好意思告白，否则他怎么可能借着交报告的机会屡次三番找警车要抱抱还附带帮忙整理办公桌甚至捎外卖？

有的时候，爱情就是这样奇妙，互相暗恋的二人可能会迫于各种原因都迟迟不肯先一步向对方表白自己的爱意，此时便需要旁人推一把，加点催化剂——可能是帮忙营造一个合适的场合，也可能是放一首应景的歌。

果实需要耐心等待成熟的时机不假，但如果你想要的果实迟迟没有成熟，这个时候你就需要催化剂，否则要么你没有耐心等下去，要么你离开后果实成熟，你们很可呢彼此错过了一生。警车和爵士二者之间巨大的性格差异注定使他们长时间保持着相互暗恋的状态又鸭子嘴硬谁都不肯先一步告白，而同时他们相似的人生阅历和职位又注定使他们走到一起，所有的所有，不仅是时间的问题，还需要加上适当的机会、氛围这点催化剂。

“我喜欢你，爵士。”警车暗自佩服自己现在这种场合当着这么多同学的面向多年的暗恋对象告白还能够保持镇定，他说着将戒指往爵士面前凑了凑。“我喜欢你很久了，但我一直在犹豫着是否该向你告白，而现在我想清楚了。你愿意和我在一起吗？”

“JUST SAY ****YES****！”杰西卡双手放在嘴边过扩音器状大喊道。

“****SAY YES！****”莱迪捡起话筒喊道。

系花系草带动了其他同学，他们纷纷加入了起哄的队伍，暗地里为终于能够脱单的警车感到高兴的同时也好奇地想知道爵士的回应。

爵士调整着自己的发声器总算找回了自己的声音，期待已久的告白来得太突然，再加上那群起哄的家伙，让随机应变能力向来强大的他有些不知所措。

“Do you agree to marry me？”警车看着爵士的护目镜。

爵士不再犹豫，他不由分说猛地一把将警车拉起来，夺过戒指自己戴上，然后主动搂住了警车：“Yes……”


End file.
